havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 023
7:02:58 PM Josh: So, previously. 7:03:11 PM Josh: You guys woke up...and did stuff. 7:03:16 PM Josh: Belza wasn't feeling well. 7:03:33 PM Josh: Anna's Angel boyfriend gave her an awesome gift. 7:03:42 PM Josh: Rune found out her cat is named Tom. 7:03:53 PM Josh: And a newspaper said bad stuff about you. 7:04:20 PM Josh: There was talk out of game of having either Anna or Quill keep watch in the basement. Did that make it into the actual game? 7:05:03 PM Quill: I have no problem with it. 7:05:20 PM Anna: will keep watch, if a night is passing. 7:06:10 PM Josh: Ok, so you two take turns during the night whilst meditating and or powering down, I assume. One last question. Anna, did you ever take your halo off, or did you wear it all day and sleep with it? 7:07:59 PM *** Anna will have worn her halo, partially because she wants to see if having it on for an extended time will jog any memories, and partially because it seems like it'd be easy to forget you're wearing it. (except for the light) *** 7:10:27 PM Josh: Ok. I would like both you and Quill to roll WIS saves, and I'd like you to roll at Disadvantage, please, Anna. 7:11:13 PM Anna: 7 7:13:44 PM Quill: ((As soon as I can log into Roll 20...)) 7:13:55 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 7:14:11 PM Quill: ((Is this a charm thing?)) 7:14:21 PM Josh: No, sadly. 7:14:40 PM Quill: (15) 7:16:18 PM Josh: So, with all the resolved, you all awaken the next day. 7:17:07 PM Josh: You are in your rooms, well rested and ready to begin. 7:17:25 PM Josh: Those of you who had a different experience in the night, I have spoken to. 7:18:06 PM *** Quill heads out into the common area, well rested. *** 7:18:27 PM Josh: Ok. Gerald is out there, with breakfast. It's really nice. 7:19:20 PM *** Rune comes out next, with Taeral! *** 7:19:36 PM Rune: Good morning, Gerald, and Quill. That smells good, what is it? 7:20:00 PM *** Caleb joins the others in the common area. *** 7:20:14 PM Quill: I hope it's not eggs. That would be weird. 7:20:50 PM Josh: Gerald: "Well, they're certainly not crow egg, Mister Quill." 7:21:39 PM Creed: "Speaking of eggs..." says Creed, walking into the room. 7:21:42 PM Creed: "I got a note." 7:21:48 PM Rune: About which one? 7:21:53 PM Rune: I don't think I could eat crow egg. 7:21:53 PM Creed: "Orange." 7:22:02 PM Rune: Darksbane? 7:22:08 PM Creed: "Yep, he's ready to meet." 7:22:24 PM *** Anna makes her way into the common room/kitchen area, gingerly shutting the basement door behind her. *** 7:23:15 PM Josh: As you come up Anna, you and the others notice that the moss and plants that've always been present on her have almost completely overtaken her body now. 7:23:30 PM Rune: I wonder if he was a good person once. 7:23:31 PM Josh: She's basically a walking topiary now. 7:23:37 PM Creed: "Um.. do you need help, Anna?" 7:23:48 PM Rune: Or, well... pruning? 7:24:04 PM Anna: Not particularly. Why? 7:24:13 PM Creed: "You're a walking shrubbery." 7:25:13 PM Anna: I don't know. Hold on. 7:25:15 PM *** Anna moves her arms a bit oddly, testing her range of motion. *** 7:25:28 PM Rune: A very pretty one! But I don't think you'll be able to pass for human like that. .... possibly an ent? 7:26:08 PM Quill: Or some kind of elemental being. 7:26:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "An elemental being with a glowing light always above her head." 7:26:50 PM Anna: It's only marginally more difficult to move, for now. If it becomes a problem, I may enlist your help, though. 7:27:30 PM Caleb: Its not completely out of the question but even so It does seem like it will draw attention. 7:29:07 PM Caleb: Also I think we should try to track down the group from the tavern before they leave Havenfall. 7:29:56 PM Anna: Hopefully it is not too late. 7:30:02 PM Josh: Around this time Tiprus comes in and starts grabbing food. She eats a bit but seems to be moving most of it to a plate. 7:30:18 PM Anna: I wonder how Belza is doing. 7:30:43 PM *** Rune says something in Infernal. *** 7:31:38 PM Josh: Tiprus stops in mid grab and looks from Anna to Rune to Creed to back to Rune. 7:32:59 PM Quill: So what's this about Darksbane now? 7:33:14 PM Rune: He's got the orange egg. 7:33:19 PM Creed: "I got a note, and he's ready to meet." 7:33:30 PM Quill: I did not know we were in talks with him. 7:33:51 PM Creed: "Huh, I thought you heard about it already." 7:33:57 PM Caleb: Any details on when or where? 7:34:13 PM Quill: People tend not to tell me things and just assume I know them. 7:34:26 PM Quill: Half the time I don’t know why we're doing things. 7:34:40 PM *** Creed shows them the note *** 7:36:22 PM Josh: The note has an orange egg drawn in the center of it. At the top it reads "TIME TO MEET". At the bottom "COME TO THE ALLEY - DB" 7:37:00 PM Anna: That is rather blunt. 7:37:15 PM Caleb: Well he doesn’t waste time with details does he? 7:37:34 PM Rune: We know he's a drug seller. 7:37:52 PM Rune: And we know that he's called Darksbane and runs the illegal black market Taeral bought things from. 7:37:53 PM Josh: Tiprus nods at Rune and Creed and leaves the room, with a plate loaded with food. 7:37:55 PM Rune: Well, and that we do. 7:39:15 PM Anna: I should probably remove my halo before we leave, so it isn't seen as possible compensation. 7:39:24 PM Quill: Darksbane. 7:39:36 PM Rune: Or a valuable to trade, because we're not trading that. 7:40:45 PM | Edited 7:40:31 PM Caleb: Gerald to your knowledge did Black have any dealings with Darksbane? 7:41:38 PM Josh: Gerald: "A couple. Black received some jobs from him and some territory to work in for a time." 7:41:57 PM Rune: He must have thought himself a good person, with that name. 7:42:12 PM Josh: Gerald: "He attempted to sell him the blue drug, but an arrangement was never made." 7:42:32 PM *** Anna attempts to remove the halo, trying to lift it off and away from her head. *** 7:43:14 PM Josh: It hovers between your hands and moves with them. As you move to actually make physical contact, it burns a little again. 7:44:11 PM Anna: I really should have asked Nahaliel for a user's manual or something. 7:44:42 PM Josh: The halo does move off your head when you move your hands forward, though. It seems to just wanna float between them. 7:45:58 PM Creed: "What is the halo supposed to do for you anyway?" 7:46:08 PM *** Anna attempts to slowly bring her hands together, but not close enough to burn them. *** 7:46:22 PM Anna: It radiates positive energy, I think. 7:47:01 PM Josh: You feel a sort of aura around the halo that you can grip, instead of the ring itself. As it comes off, the moss on your body recedes back. 7:47:13 PM Anna: it also gives me the feeling of an actual flesh-and-blood body, even giving me a heartbeat. 7:47:24 PM Quill: Oh. That's interesting. 7:47:26 PM Creed: "Your shrubbery came off with it." 7:47:37 PM Quill: Can you even it put it in a box without it setting the box on fire? 7:47:39 PM Rune: I think she's getting positive energy from it. 7:48:02 PM Rune: And the plants obviously are. 7:48:40 PM Rune: ... we should put it somewhere not flammable just in case. 7:49:00 PM *** Anna grabs at the aura, attempting to hold the halo in her left hand. *** 7:49:33 PM | Edited 7:49:07 PM Anna: It was also my halo, back when I had a different name, Creed. 7:49:49 PM Josh: You fumble with it a bit. Eventually you catch on and turn your palm upwards, like a tray, and it floats above your palm. 7:50:00 PM Rune: It's really pretty. 7:51:53 PM Anna: It is, and I think it's already helping me get my memories back. 7:52:44 PM Anna: Granted, that was a memory of how I died, but that matters little. 7:52:56 PM Quill: .... ugh. Are you okay? 7:53:02 PM Rune: Do you need a hug? 7:53:16 PM Anna: A hug would be appreciated. 7:53:35 PM Creed: (( Death is just a... construct )) 7:53:47 PM | Removed 7:53:00 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 7:53:48 PM *** Rune hugs her, patting her back consolingly. *** 7:54:13 PM Rune: Just remember, you're safe here among friends. Well, kind of safe. I mean, we live over a hellmouth. 7:54:16 PM Josh: ((sunglasses)) 7:54:37 PM Anna: Heh. 7:54:42 PM Anna: Thanks, guys. 7:55:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...not to break away from this very sweet moment, but should we be going to see Darksbane? I'd imagine the note has an implied "come asap" subtext." 7:56:21 PM Rune: Yes. 7:56:32 PM Creed: "I am ready to leave when everyone else is." 7:56:35 PM *** Rune looks down and realizes she has eaten all of her breakfast, except the meat she fed to her cat. *** 7:56:43 PM Rune: What are you planning to trade him for it? 7:56:51 PM Quill: Just let me finish my breakfast, and we're off to meet Nightbad. 7:57:12 PM *** Anna tries to get the halo to be less burny and set it in the box. *** 7:57:24 PM *** Caleb will go prep the carriage. *** 7:57:28 PM Rune: It is an obvious pseudonym, isn't it? Like Killgrave or Mr. Pointy. 7:57:38 PM Josh: It goes into the box. Once in there, it stops glowing. 7:58:21 PM Anna: If he asks for a to-be-determined-later favor, I say we run screaming. 7:58:35 PM Rune: I definitely think we shouldn't accept if he says that. 7:58:52 PM Quill: Yeah. You think he knows what he has? 7:59:13 PM Rune: Yes. 7:59:17 PM Rune: He deals in magical artifacts. 7:59:32 PM Creed: "I know he has the egg as I have seen it myself." 7:59:33 PM Rune: ... come on Quill, just wrap the rest up in your toast and let's go. 8:00:38 PM Creed: "I also know that he knows what the egg is." 8:00:51 PM Anna: Wonderful. 8:00:56 PM Quill: Fine, fine. 8:01:06 PM *** Quill takes his toast with him! *** 8:01:26 PM Creed: (( toast in mouth? )) 8:01:40 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys head out. 8:01:40 PM Quill: ((Sure.)) 8:01:58 PM Josh: About a toast finishing time later, you arrive at the familiar alley. 8:02:09 PM Creed: (( I'm late I'm late~ )) 8:03:02 PM *** Anna settles into the familiar slumdweller slouch™. *** 8:03:30 PM Josh: When you've approached in the past, the alley has always been empty. But this time, as you walk up, you see a tiefling, dark red in color with a series of horns forming a sort of beard on his jaw line. Creed and Hank, you guys recognize him as Torment. 8:03:43 PM Creed: "So, I don't need the password thing this time, right?" 8:04:00 PM Josh: Torment: "We thought we'd skip that step. All of you are coming in?" 8:04:06 PM Creed: "Good." 8:04:26 PM Creed: "Unless Darksbane has a restriction." 8:04:35 PM Josh: ((Anna owns the license to that slouch)) 8:04:56 PM Josh: Torment shrugs. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable. It won't help you if you try anything, though." 8:05:09 PM Rune: We're not going to try anything. Are you Dormant? 8:05:26 PM Josh: Torment glares at you. "Torment." 8:05:29 PM Creed: (( Doormat )) 8:05:38 PM Creed: (( He is greeting us at the door, after all )) 8:05:50 PM Rune: Oh. That makes a lot more sense. Sorry, I was working on paperwork when they mentioned you. 8:06:22 PM Josh: Torment gives you a real dark look. He walks over to a side door for the bar. "Follow me, please." 8:06:43 PM *** Creed follows *** 8:06:57 PM *** Anna tags along. *** 8:06:59 PM *** Quill follows! *** 8:07:39 PM *** Caleb will be in back keeping an eye out for anything overtly hostile or suspicious. *** 8:08:11 PM *** Anna has Chitterscreech on one shoulder, who looks around curiously. *** 8:08:32 PM Josh: From the outside, the bar looks like a scuzzy, filthy wreck of a place. The lowest of low dives. So, you're surprised to find a very clean, well kept facility inside. It sort of has the look of a high-end 1920s speakeasy, but not quite as modern. There are some official tables being set-up for poker and blackjack, a dapper man at the bar. It's all really swanky. 8:08:45 PM Josh: There's even a piano player. 8:09:31 PM Creed: (( Nilani read that as a panini player )) 8:09:47 PM Rune: Oh, that's nice. 8:09:55 PM Rune: Do they have music here ever? 8:10:11 PM Josh: Torment: "What do you think you're listening to now?" 8:10:39 PM Rune: I meant a full band. 8:11:18 PM Josh: Torment: "Roger's our day player, we got someone else who works nights. Some times a guy comes in with a flute or lute or such and such." 8:11:31 PM Josh: As Torment walks you through, you notice a wide variety of peoples and races partaking in all the entertainment there is to have. Torment guides you upstairs two levels. 8:11:35 PM *** Creed looks to Quill *** 8:12:10 PM Josh: The top level has one door at the end of the hall. Torment walks up to it and knocks in "shave and a haircut" fashion. 8:12:12 PM *** Quill raises an eyebrow at Creed. *** 8:12:23 PM Rune: Quill plays the lute. 8:12:26 PM Rune: He's very good. 8:12:30 PM Josh: Two knocks come from the other side. 8:12:46 PM Josh: Torment: "That's for the boss to decide. You can ask him about that." 8:13:14 PM Quill: I'd rather not get a gig here. No offense. 8:13:29 PM Creed: "Looks like it can pay well." 8:13:57 PM Josh: Torment opens the door to reveal a dark, but ornate office type room. You see six guards, one in each corner and two on the door when you walk in. There's veils and candles and gold statues everywhere, it's almost a little tacky. 8:15:08 PM Josh: Sitting behind a desk is a massively fat man, balding, dressed in an open vest and tons of jewelry. He seems to be floating a bit, and then you realize he's not sitting in a chair, but atop a Tenser's Floating Disk. 8:15:15 PM Josh: He looks over at you all. 8:15:36 PM Josh: Fat Man: "Ah, welcome, welcome! A pleasure to make your acquaintance." 8:16:19 PM *** Rune lets Creed and Quill do the talking, or she'll try! *** 8:16:42 PM *** Quill looks at Creed, letting her handle it for now, as it's her thing. *** 8:16:49 PM Creed: "You're Darksbane or either a substitute, right?" 8:17:49 PM Josh: The man laughs. "Well, this is Darksbane's office. This is Darkbane's desk. These are Darksbane's employees. So, yes. One could assume I am Darksbane." 8:18:31 PM Creed: "Well, higher authorities when dealing in.. deals... would usually have another figure take their place in case something goes awry. Not that I'm threatening you or anything." 8:18:39 PM Rune: You don't look like him. 8:18:58 PM Creed: "We've never seen him, so don't be rude." 8:19:03 PM Josh: Darksbane turns to you, Rune. "Don't I? What would I look like?" 8:19:21 PM *** Anna just sits there, listening and watching. *** 8:19:28 PM Creed: "In any case.." 8:20:03 PM Rune: Oh, well, Darksbane, you know. A handsome young man with a magic sword and a rakish air. 8:20:19 PM Rune: Or a handsome young woman I suppose. 8:20:23 PM Quill: Nightbad. 8:21:09 PM Creed: "I know you know what the egg is, so I'm wondering what kind of deal you would make to.. lend it.. for lack of a better term." 8:21:22 PM *** Caleb will look around keeping an eye on the guards for any change in behavior. *** 8:21:36 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Straight to business, then, I see. This one knows exactly what she's after." 8:21:46 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Very well, then." 8:21:54 PM Creed: "I know what goals I need to focus on." 8:22:09 PM Rune: You should get a tiger. This is the sort of place that has one. 8:23:33 PM Josh: Darksbane seems to ignore the bit about the tiger. "That is good. So many people go their whole life, aimless, lost, drifting. One must always have something to chase. Now, my egg. Not a small thing to give away, I think you know." 8:24:08 PM Josh: Darksbane: "But, fortunately for you, I find myself with a small problem that you could help me solve quite easily." 8:24:30 PM Quill: I am shocked. Shocked I tell you. 8:24:45 PM Anna: Oh, joy. 8:24:54 PM Creed: "I might know what you're getting at, but do tell." 8:25:03 PM Rune: ... you'll have to forgive them, the last time we solved somebody else's problem we got pilloried in the press. 8:26:03 PM Josh: Darksbane: "As you are most likely aware, I have either under my employee or in contract with me several individuals of...less than favorable careers, let's say." 8:26:39 PM Rune: Like mimes? 8:27:06 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Among them would be a few procurers of items others would claim as their own. It is a smaller pursuit, comparatively, so they aren't given quite as much oversight." 8:27:36 PM | Edited 8:26:57 PM Quill: So someone stole for you, and you want us to steal from them. 8:28:01 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Not exactly." 8:28:02 PM Rune: ... that's still better than mimes. 8:28:30 PM Quill: Mimes don't have anything to steal. 8:28:48 PM Creed: "You want us to make sure that they stay your procurers?" 8:29:05 PM Rune: They might have invisible things. 8:29:20 PM Josh: Darksbane: "The missing items are trivial. I am more concerned with where she stole it from, and what other areas of my business she may have spied on whilst doing it." 8:29:28 PM Rune: I mean, how would you know. 8:29:50 PM Creed: "So you want us to find out what she's been doing with your business to undermine it?" 8:30:24 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Not quite. She is, last I heard, currently apprehended by your guards and undergoing processing." 8:31:11 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Once that is completed, she may wish to testify against me on some other business...I would like you to bring her to me before she is given that chance." 8:31:30 PM Creed: "After the processing, or before it?" 8:32:01 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Before, preferably. The less your boss knows of this, the better." 8:32:05 PM Quill: No, this is a bad idea. 8:32:11 PM Quill: Saying that right now. 8:33:23 PM Caleb: You want us to be party to a murder is what you seem to be saying Mr. Darksbane. 8:33:56 PM Rune: I don't think we can do that. 8:33:58 PM Creed: "I don't think he implied that murder had happened" 8:34:09 PM Creed: "It could be a number of many different things." 8:34:51 PM Caleb: He is implying making the problem she is disappear if she is brought to him. 8:34:53 PM Rune: No, but he's jolly well implying a murder will happen. 8:35:40 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Murder is such a strong word. She worked for me, she broke a contract, and she was fully aware of the ramifications." 8:35:49 PM Creed: "What happens with her when she gets back to her employer is not of our legal concern." 8:36:02 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Indeed." 8:36:08 PM Rune: I don't think we care if it's our legal concern. 8:36:25 PM Caleb: See contract is a real tough word to use around me right now. 8:36:51 PM Caleb: And what about moral concern. He is also being very vague with his details. 8:37:16 PM Rune: I don't know, I thought it was pretty clear. 8:38:02 PM Creed: "Let me put it this way, if say, Hank, you were to break your vows with the guard, what would they do with you?" 8:38:46 PM Rune: And we probably wouldn't turn him over to get his head chopped off either. 8:39:20 PM Caleb: Well seeing as we seem on the verge of that. Kicked out and imprisoned. 8:39:55 PM Creed: "I don't think Will would be opposed to us having the Orange egg in our possession." 8:40:22 PM Caleb: The goals are not justified by the methods. 8:40:35 PM | Edited 8:39:43 PM Creed: "Instead of," Creed turns to DB "No offense" turns back to Hank "Him." 8:41:11 PM Quill: This is us, Creed. We will fuck this up. 8:41:30 PM Caleb: And how many lives is each egg worth then. What kind o f slippery slope are we proposing. 8:41:39 PM Rune: And I, straight-up, will not do it. 8:41:48 PM Creed: "All of them, would be the answer." 8:42:03 PM Creed: "It is the power to save them and to kill them." 8:42:14 PM Creed: "So you tell me how much these Powers are to you." 8:42:14 PM *** Rune says, to Darksbane, very politely. "Sorry." *** 8:43:28 PM Josh: Darksbane: "It seems to me that we won't be getting any further here. That is a shame. The deal will still stand if you change your minds, though." 8:43:59 PM Creed: "Which of course, we only have so much time to 'change our' minds, regarding the subject matter." 8:44:36 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Well, if she's processed and put under protection, she won't be around to turn in, now will she?" 8:45:18 PM Creed: "Case in point." 8:45:28 PM Josh: Darksbane nods and waves his hand. 8:45:40 PM Josh: In response, Torment moves back towards the door and opens it. 8:45:55 PM Creed: "Before we head out, what would be her name?" 8:46:13 PM Rune: ... Creed, if you do this we will be arresting you. Just so you know. 8:46:31 PM Creed: "Rune, I do believe I wasn't talking to you." 8:46:38 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Jess. Her name was Jess." 8:46:45 PM Creed: "It was just a question, and thank you." 8:46:55 PM Rune: It would be rather odd to start now, yes. 8:47:07 PM Josh: Darksbane smiles and nods. 8:47:33 PM *** Creed will exit *** 8:48:07 PM Josh: Torment follows you all out as you leave. 8:48:10 PM *** Anna inclines her head respectfully, then also leaves. *** 8:48:15 PM *** Quill leaves. *** 8:48:18 PM *** Rune follows Anna. *** 8:48:50 PM *** Caleb leaves last. *** 8:49:10 PM Josh: Torment: "For the record, I think you guys made the right move." 8:49:31 PM *** Quill eyes Torment. *** 8:49:32 PM Rune: That's reassuring. Thank you. 8:50:09 PM Quill: ((Bleh, 5.)) 8:50:17 PM Caleb: Any particular reason you agree with our choice? 8:50:22 PM Creed: (( you rolled a 16)) 8:50:41 PM Quill: ((It rolled twice for some reason.)) 8:50:45 PM Creed: (( ah )) 8:50:50 PM Quill: ((I was counting the first.)) 8:51:13 PM Josh: As you guys head into the alley, I'd like you all to make perception checks. 8:51:47 PM Anna: 19 8:51:50 PM Rune: We had better go find William. 8:51:55 PM Quill: (21) 8:52:11 PM Caleb: (20) 8:52:30 PM Josh: As you guys walk down the alley...you realize...one of you isn't here. 8:52:30 PM Caleb: He may already know Rune. 8:52:46 PM Quill: Creed's gone, of course. 8:53:01 PM *** Anna facepalms, mumbling angrily in celestial. *** 8:53:08 PM Rune: Obviously, that's why we need to go and talk to William. 8:53:17 PM Rune: Why do you think she left first? 8:53:30 PM Rune: Come on. 8:53:42 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:53:48 PM Quill: ((Where is Lyv, by the way.)) 8:53:59 PM Josh: ((Oh, sorry. Lyv's with you.)) 8:54:06 PM Josh: ((She's just very quiet)) 8:54:23 PM Quill: ((Fair enough, just curious. :) )) 8:54:59 PM Caleb: Some of us should go to the booking station probably. 8:55:59 PM Rune: Right. You and Quill can do that, Anna and I will go for William. You take the carriage. 8:56:22 PM Caleb: They are both in the same direction I believe. 8:56:32 PM Quill: Should someone go and make sure she doesn't draft Tiprus and Belza into her schemes? 8:56:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...it's in the same direction. I say we just all ride there." 8:57:02 PM Rune: All right, let's all ride, but hurry. 8:57:13 PM Caleb: So what do you think the chances William saw any of that are? 8:57:25 PM Rune: Zero, because we're lucky. 8:57:32 PM *** Caleb heads to carriage. *** 8:57:33 PM Quill: I would think that someone like him has guards against scrying. 8:58:32 PM Josh: Ok, so you all ride up. And then we're splitting up twice more. 8:59:13 PM Rune: Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she's actually gone to tell William herself. 8:59:25 PM Rune: Maybe she has a plan to fake the killing. 9:00:18 PM Anna: I doubt that will work. He seems like the sort of person who would want to witness that sort of thing. Passes 9:16:57 PM Josh: Anna and Rune arrive at the booking station, with William in tow. 9:17:12 PM Josh: You guys find yourselves outside the girl's cell with Hank and Quill. 9:17:19 PM Josh: Kobash goes to reinforce the gates. 9:17:37 PM Quill: A fifteen year old pickpocket. Very dangerous. 9:17:49 PM Quill: ... you said there was was a tiefling here, Kobash. 9:18:51 PM Josh: Kobash: "Yeah, a guy holding up some old lady. He's a couple cells down." 9:19:03 PM Quill: When did you bring him in? 9:19:24 PM Josh: Kobash: "Not long after her." 9:19:40 PM Josh: Kobash: "An hour later. Two. Give or take." 9:19:57 PM *** Quill nods. "And when did you bring her in?" *** 9:20:38 PM Rune: ... all right, what's going on? 9:20:58 PM Josh: Kobash: "Search me. That's what I've been asking." 9:21:19 PM Quill: This is our thief. I was just curious about the other people you had here, is all. 9:21:52 PM Rune: Oh. A pickpocket? 9:21:58 PM Anna: afk 9:22:01 PM Caleb: Yes 9:22:03 PM Quill: Yes. Named Jess. 9:22:08 PM Josh: Anna is still a horse, fyi. 9:22:11 PM Rune: Maybe it was just all a feint to get us here. 9:22:12 PM Quill: Waiting for her protection. 9:22:14 PM Josh: Just a horse, standing in the hall. 9:24:34 PM Josh: Jess: "So, are we ready for me to move? I don't wanna sit here until I get killed." 9:25:08 PM Rune: We should probably wait until we can make some better plans. 9:25:34 PM *** Quill looks at William.. "They filled you in, right?" *** 9:25:47 PM Josh: William: "Indeed." 9:26:40 PM Josh: Jess: "Ok, let's make some better plans now, so we can--" 9:26:46 PM | Edited 9:25:59 PM Josh: You hear a thud from down the hall. 9:28:12 PM Caleb: (Which direction cells or entrance?) 9:28:15 PM *** Rune jumps about a foot. *** 9:28:34 PM Josh: Cells. 9:29:24 PM *** Quill looks in that direction. "You don't suppose that Nightbad sent others, too?" *** 9:29:53 PM Rune: Probably. 9:30:12 PM Josh: Another thud comes, this time from the entrance. 9:31:01 PM Quill: This is promising. 9:31:29 PM Josh: William raises his hand and the lanterns all go out. 9:31:41 PM Rune: ... I'm sure she didn't actually mean... 9:32:01 PM Quill: What? 9:32:29 PM Rune: ... to, well, murder somebody. 9:33:06 PM Josh: William: "Everyone, stay quiet. ...we're surrounded." 9:33:20 PM *** Rune casts Invisibility on the prisoner. *** 9:33:33 PM *** Rune does take her hand as she does, though. *** 9:36:38 PM Josh: You hear footsteps coming from both directions. You all have darkvision, I believe. 9:36:58 PM Anna: Also back. 9:37:22 PM Caleb: (I do) 9:37:31 PM *** Anna whinnies grumpily. *** 9:38:08 PM Josh: You guys see torches coming from whence you came. 9:38:14 PM Josh: And...roll initiative. 9:38:46 PM Caleb: ( 3 ) 9:39:03 PM Josh: I cannot find my tokens, so, we will be going sans map. 9:39:16 PM Josh: But the map on roll20 can be used for reference to the area. 9:40:34 PM Quill: ((10)) 9:41:23 PM Josh: Ok, the thugs go first. 9:43:27 PM Josh: You guys see three torches ahead of you, all being held by larger burly men. 9:44:13 PM Josh: All three fire crossbow shots at Hank, who's closest. 9:44:32 PM Josh: A nat 20, a 12 and a 10. 9:45:11 PM Caleb: (The nat 20 is the only one that hits) 9:45:16 PM Josh: Two of the shots go wide, but one sinks in deep, dealing 11 points of damage. 9:46:31 PM Josh: Jess does nothing, far as you know. Quill, you're up. 9:47:03 PM *** Quill is going to create a Silent Image.. We're all shrouded in shadows, right? *** 9:48:10 PM Josh: The torches they carry illuminate you, they do see you. 9:48:35 PM Quill: Yeah, but for the most part, there's a lot of shadows and darkness in the rest of the room. 9:48:43 PM Josh: Yes. 9:48:53 PM *** Quill will make a silent image of many other guards in the shadows, lying in wait. *** 9:49:18 PM Quill: AS many as could feasibly fit in here. 9:49:44 PM Josh: Poof, guards seem to fill the room. 9:49:58 PM | Edited 9:50:00 PM Quill: ((And as a bonus action, I put Hex on the one that shot Hank. Disadvantage to his wisdom checks.)) 9:50:38 PM Quill: ((And that's all I got.)) 9:50:47 PM Josh: Ok. 9:51:06 PM Josh: As this is occurring, you hear footsteps behind you. 9:51:30 PM Josh: Kobash hears it two and brings his shield up just in time to stop a Tiefling's dagger. 9:52:37 PM Josh: He swings and misses the spy attacker. 9:52:41 PM Josh: And it is now Rune's turn. 9:53:24 PM *** Rune webs all the enemies ahead of them, since they're probably still standing together. *** 9:54:46 PM Josh: Is there a save, or are they just entangled. 9:55:29 PM Rune: ((There is. Sorry, I thought that was in the cast text.)) 9:56:06 PM Rune: ((I don't think they get a save until their turn.)) 9:56:29 PM Josh: They'r- Oh, ok. 9:56:38 PM Rune: ((And I don't know how to tell what the save is supposed to be.)) 9:56:41 PM Josh: So, for the time, they seem sufficiently webbed. 9:57:31 PM Josh: William attempts a sleep spell. 9:57:35 PM Quill: ((Str)) 9:57:38 PM Josh: ...and it does not work. 9:58:10 PM Josh: Anna, you're up. and a horse. 9:58:20 PM Rune: ((It can also be Dex, but I'm referring to the number they must beat.)) 9:58:35 PM Rune: ((It depends what they're trying to do; the text in the Roll20 describes it fairly completely but does not include the save number.)) 9:58:43 PM Josh: The number is your spell ability. 9:58:53 PM Quill: ((Oh, that's based on your save DC)) 9:59:00 PM Josh: For you it is 13. 9:59:09 PM Anna: I have 20 feet of running space between me and any of the enemies? 9:59:33 PM Josh: Not really. You do between you and the thugs. But there are a lot of people in your way. 10:00:47 PM Anna: Can I see the guy that tried to do a flank-n'-shank? 10:01:04 PM Josh: Yep. He's behind Rune. 10:01:43 PM *** Anna turns to face him, and then rears up and tries to step on him with her hooves. *** 10:01:54 PM Josh: Roll attack. 10:02:23 PM Josh: That's a critical hit. 10:02:26 PM Josh: Roll damage. 10:02:57 PM Anna: dmg 10:03:04 PM Josh: WHACK! He looks a little wobbly on his feet, but he stays standing. 10:03:16 PM *** Anna whinnies angrily. *** 10:03:19 PM Josh: Hank. 10:03:39 PM Josh: You see three guys webbed ahead of you and a tiefling attacking way behind you. 10:04:21 PM Caleb: (can I reach the three in front of me with a melee attack without entering the webbing?) 10:04:56 PM Josh: You can reach the front two. 10:05:13 PM Josh: The guy in back is a little too far, you'd have to get in the web. 10:05:40 PM Caleb: Then I will go up and attack the closest one. 10:06:15 PM Caleb: (9 ) 10:06:33 PM Caleb: (sorry hit the button twice by accident.) 10:06:34 PM Josh: That's a miss, sadly. 10:06:42 PM Josh: Even in the webs. 10:06:48 PM Josh: Anything else. 10:06:58 PM Caleb: no 10:07:07 PM Josh: Ok. 10:07:27 PM Josh: You see a few more come out of the cells. A lot more. More than should've fit in there. 10:07:50 PM Josh: You also see a violet tiefling come shooting in from the front. A familiar friend. 10:08:02 PM Josh: Creed, now that you're here, why don't you roll initiative. 10:08:29 PM Creed: (( token pls )) 10:08:44 PM Josh: Right, sorry, there you are. 10:09:08 PM Creed: (( can I get an attack in? )) 10:09:34 PM Josh: ...One. 10:09:54 PM Josh: Technically, you would've taken your turn to get there, but I'll let you get one 10:10:27 PM | Removed 10:09:56 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 10:10:46 PM Creed: Creed will use Blade ward. 10:10:54 PM Josh: On herself? Ok. 10:11:18 PM Josh: Ok, the thugs are gonna roll to try and break the web. 10:11:58 PM Josh: The front two by Hank do, the guy in the back doesn't and is stuck. 10:12:06 PM Josh: The two take swings at Hank. 10:12:24 PM Josh: Does a 16 hit? 10:12:33 PM Caleb: no 10:12:42 PM Josh: Ok, then only one attack hits. 10:12:49 PM Josh: Cause a 24 I bet does. 10:12:55 PM Caleb: yes 10:13:18 PM Josh: You take 8 more points of damage. 10:13:44 PM Josh: You hear Jess scream on her turn. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! THE PURPLE ONE'S GONNA KILL ME!" 10:14:24 PM Josh: She's up by the webs from what you can hear, but she's still invisible. 10:14:44 PM Josh: The spy and Kobash swing at each other and do nothing, cause they suck. 10:14:58 PM Rune: SHUT UP YOU'RE INVISIBLE, JUST HIDE IN A CORNER. 10:15:03 PM Josh: Quill. 10:15:30 PM *** Quill is going to blast the one that he hexed earlier. *** 10:15:35 PM Josh: Ok. 10:16:17 PM Quill: ((If a 17 hits, that's 17 damage.)) 10:16:52 PM Josh: It does. For comedy's sake, I'll say you knock him back into the web. 10:17:14 PM Quill: ((Is he still up?)) 10:17:21 PM Anna: laughter 10:17:22 PM Josh: He's still kicking, yeah. 10:17:27 PM Josh: But he's prone. 10:17:29 PM Quill: ((k, that's all I got.)) 10:17:36 PM Josh: Rune. 10:18:46 PM Josh: By the way, you guys see a total of eight guys in front of you now and three more coming behind the tiefling. 10:20:16 PM *** Rune casts Magic Missile. *** 10:20:42 PM Josh: Ok, targeting who? 10:21:28 PM Rune: ((One on the most hurt person not in the web, two on the second most hurt person not in the web. She doesn't know for sure if the ones who didn't get here immediately are real.)) 10:22:03 PM Josh: Ok, so one on the spy, how much damage is that split up? 10:22:14 PM Josh: Two on the guy in the web. 10:22:48 PM Rune: ((5, 3, 5.)) 10:22:59 PM Rune: ((None on any who are still webbed, unless they're the only 2 left.)) 10:23:20 PM Josh: Ok, so 5 to the spy. He's looking real rough but still standing. And 8 to the guy in the web, who's also still alive. 10:23:29 PM Josh: But both look really bad. 10:23:48 PM Josh: William casts light now to reveal everyone. 10:23:53 PM Josh: Anna. 10:24:07 PM Josh: Actually, wait. 10:24:26 PM Josh: As a bonus action William hexes the guy last guy in the web. 10:24:33 PM Josh: Ok, Anna, your turn. 10:25:01 PM *** Anna continues trampling the Tief-Thief. *** 10:25:25 PM Josh: That attack misses, sadly. 10:25:28 PM Anna: 14 10:25:30 PM Josh: Creed, you are up. 10:26:06 PM Creed: Creed will attempt a backstab on the nearest enemy 10:26:13 PM Josh: Ok, roll it. 10:26:55 PM Josh: You swing at him, but he grabs your hand as you bring the dagger up, blocking you. 10:27:48 PM Creed: Shocking grasp as another action? 10:27:54 PM Josh: Sure, roll damage. 10:28:20 PM Creed: pfbbtt 10:28:32 PM Creed: (( didn't put in the damage dice)) 10:28:41 PM Josh: It should be a d8. 10:29:00 PM Josh: You send lightning through that hand and he lets go and hollers. 10:29:07 PM Josh: It's not much, but it's something. 10:29:16 PM Creed: "Don't touch me." 10:29:33 PM Josh: Jess cries out. "Just go! Save yourselves! We can't get them all!" 10:30:02 PM Josh: Anyone may respond if they wish. 10:30:50 PM *** Quill would like to roll Insight again. *** 10:30:55 PM Creed: "Death says that people may die, and it won't be us." 10:31:00 PM Josh: He may do so. 10:31:15 PM Quill: ((Bleh, 9.)) 10:31:51 PM Rune: I don't think most of these are even real, and what did you find out, Creed? You could have said you were going to ask her. 10:32:18 PM | Edited 10:31:32 PM Creed: "I could have said a number of things, but I didn't recall the way to Ioun." 10:32:54 PM Rune: You must have traded it. 10:32:59 PM Josh: William: "IS NOW REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS?!?" 10:33:43 PM Josh: Another voice comes from where Jess was standing. A male voice. Deeper, a little older. Unfamiliar. "Ok, boys. I think I got all I needed from this. Play nice and surrender." 10:34:03 PM Josh: The thugs throw down their swords. 10:34:12 PM Josh: The spy lets go of Kobash. 10:34:48 PM Quill: ... oh god, I am so tired of this nonsense bullshit. 10:34:57 PM Quill: The real Mr. Nightbad I assume. 10:35:04 PM *** Anna snorts exasperatedly. *** 10:35:21 PM Josh: Kobash: "What is-- I-- WHAT?" 10:35:35 PM Rune: Of course. If you are a young man with a magic sword and a rakish look I may slap you. 10:36:27 PM Josh: Voice: "Guess you'll have to come by and find out. Same place. Gentlemen, your stones." 10:36:58 PM Josh: All the thugs pull out a stone which begins to glow. Eventually, they each vanish in a puff of smoke. 10:37:11 PM Josh: A similar smoke fills a seemingly empty area. 10:37:13 PM Rune: How do you even know I'm single. 10:37:44 PM Josh: Kobash: "...Am I gonna get some answers here?" 10:38:06 PM Rune: I doubt it. 10:38:33 PM Quill: Answers don't happen to us. 10:38:36 PM Caleb: I think we got played again. 10:38:37 PM Rune: I don't know if Jess was him and we just helped him escape, or what, but it wouldn't surprise me a bit. 10:38:51 PM Quill: Yes, and I'm tired of it. 10:38:58 PM Rune: Probably, it seems to happen all the time, and I'm starting to wonder if this entire thing was a mistake. 10:39:12 PM Josh: Kobash: "Escape what? She turned herself in. Said she would give information for protection." 10:39:22 PM Rune: We're obviously not competent in the right ways. 10:39:33 PM *** Creed facepalms *** 10:39:33 PM Rune: And this is the second time we've had a major public failure. 10:39:51 PM Creed: "Like it's so hard to do." 10:40:05 PM Josh: William: "Well, not so much public this time. I'd say we file this under "let us never speak of this again"." 10:40:17 PM Rune: That doesn't really help. 10:40:30 PM Rune: Like what's so hard to do? 10:40:52 PM Creed: "Never mind." 10:40:58 PM *** Caleb will cast cure wounds on himself. *** 10:42:12 PM Josh: William: "If it makes you feel any better, I seem to have been duped, as well." 10:42:26 PM Rune: It doesn't. That's just more indication you've hired the wrong people. 10:42:51 PM Rune: People on a team are supposed to shore up each other's weaknesses, and that isn't happening, obviously. 10:43:13 PM Quill: It doesn't happen to you all the time, and you have at least half an idea of what's going on at any given time. 10:44:46 PM Josh: William: "You guys have some successes under your belt too. Look, it's been a long day. And it sounds like yours may not be over yet. Let us rejoin again tomorrow." 10:45:24 PM Rune: We're not even slightly competent. 10:45:35 PM Josh: William: "In fact, Rune. Could you come to the Citadel tomorrow morning. I have a meeting for you." 10:47:01 PM Rune: I suppose I should turn in proper paperwork for my resignation. All right. 10:47:09 PM Josh: William: "Thank you." 10:47:15 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:47:19 PM Rune: I'm going home. 10:47:33 PM Josh: William: "That's fair." 10:48:07 PM Josh: Do you guys all head back to the prison? 10:48:12 PM *** Rune does. *** 10:48:18 PM *** Quill does. *** 10:48:29 PM *** Caleb does *** 10:49:04 PM *** Creed does not, she turns to William *** 10:49:39 PM *** Anna will, after grabbing some herbs from one of her gardens, if any are on or close to the way back. *** 10:51:01 PM Josh: Ok, so the three of you, Hank, Quill and Rune head for home. Anna goes off to garden, and Creed stays back. 10:51:42 PM Josh: As you arrive at the prison, you see a cloaked figure. 10:51:59 PM *** Rune ignores it and goes inside. *** 10:52:03 PM Josh: He is a young man with rakish good looks. 10:52:24 PM Josh: Young Man: "If it helps, I do not have a magic sword." 10:52:38 PM *** Rune pauses, and actually does turn around and try to slap him. *** 10:52:57 PM *** Rune is feeling very spiteful tonight. *** 10:53:06 PM Josh: "Ok, I probably deserved that." 10:53:20 PM Rune: "Probably"? 10:53:22 PM Caleb: You did just try to kill us. 10:53:32 PM Rune: If he'd wanted to kill us we'd be dead. 10:53:40 PM Rune: And other very clichéd phrases supervillains spout. 10:53:50 PM Quill: "But this was a test." 10:53:52 PM Rune: Which you're not by the way. A supervillain, I mean. 10:54:11 PM Josh: Darksbane: "It was a test. Sorry. Incidentally, how was my street urchin pickpocket routine?" 10:54:29 PM Quill: Five stars. 10:54:49 PM Rune: ... I'm only not slapping you again because my hand still hurts from the last time. 10:54:51 PM Josh: Darksbane takes a little bow. 10:55:06 PM Josh: Darksbane: "If it helps, you all passed." 10:55:14 PM Quill: It does not. 10:55:27 PM Rune: I had an idea that could actually have made you quite a lot of money and done some good in this city. 10:55:43 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Really? Do tell." 10:55:54 PM Rune: You haven't passed yet. 10:56:14 PM Rune: Besides, we'd need the eggs to make it work. 10:56:33 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Isn't anyone here curious what the test was for? I think you'll like it." 10:57:02 PM Caleb: Why set up such an elaborate "test" in the first place? 10:57:05 PM Rune: I am, but angry is drowning out curious. Come in and I'll make some tea and that will make me feel better. 10:57:05 PM Quill: I barely know who you are, why you're important to us. I barely know what the eggs are for. I'm quite tired of feeling like I'm running to catch up. It's tiresome. 10:57:35 PM Rune: He runs a lot of the illegal trades in the city, from krrf to extraguildular magical items. 10:58:03 PM Josh: Darksbane: "And how many of those items do you think are of a world-ending class?" 10:58:06 PM Rune: I don't think we care terribly about the magical items, but if I was you I'd get out of the krrf trade. 10:58:06 PM *** Anna shows up with a basket of flowers. *** 10:58:18 PM *** Rune opens the door and motions him in. *** 10:58:29 PM Josh: Motions or shoves? 10:58:36 PM Anna: Okay, what did I just walk up on? 10:58:49 PM *** Rune motions. *** 10:59:00 PM Quill: This is the kzhric who 'tested' us tonight. 10:59:05 PM Caleb: This is apparently the real Darksbane. Supposedly. 10:59:15 PM Rune: Do you want an angry conversation on the doorstop or a civilized one inside? 10:59:17 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I'd rather stay out here, actually." 10:59:24 PM *** Anna 's eyes glow slightly. "Ah." *** 10:59:28 PM Quill: Fine. Good night. 10:59:31 PM *** Quill goes in. *** 10:59:43 PM Rune: Quill, put some water on for me, please? 10:59:45 PM Josh: Darksbane: "And if my archers lose sight of me, it'll be bad for yo--ok." 11:00:03 PM Quill: Will do. 11:00:08 PM Rune: Maybe you should give them the signal not to shoot us. 11:00:10 PM Josh: He turns to Anna. 11:00:26 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I'll just cut my speech short then." 11:00:34 PM Josh: He pulls out the egg and hands it to Anna. 11:00:48 PM Rune: You're the one who tested us, we're not going to murder you or anybody else in cold blood, and if you can't trust your own results why bother with testing us at all? That's daft. 11:00:56 PM Anna: What in the what. 11:01:10 PM Josh: Darksbane: "For the purple one. Tell her that when she wants to know about the blue one, she should come to me." 11:01:33 PM Rune: I want to know about the blue one right now. 11:01:36 PM Rune: So why not tell me. 11:01:46 PM Rune: It doesn't match her aura anyway. 11:01:59 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Doesn't match yours." 11:02:08 PM Rune: So we're on equal footing and I'm here and she's not. 11:02:10 PM Josh: Darksbane: "By the way, you look dreadful in yellow." 11:02:18 PM Creed: (( Loooool )) 11:02:19 PM Rune: I know. 11:02:25 PM *** Rune sighs. *** 11:02:35 PM Rune: But that's beside the point. 11:02:48 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Ok, pass this message on, then. I know where your gang is hiding out, I also have a job for you to finish first." 11:03:05 PM Josh: Darksbane: "So, when you're willing to deal with the likes of me, come and see me about it." 11:03:27 PM Rune: Tell me about the blue egg. Save us all some time and nonsense. I think you owe us that at this point. 11:03:35 PM Josh: ((And that's when Rune's connection winks out, isn't it?)) 11:03:39 PM Josh: ((Shit)) 11:04:19 PM *** Creed walks into view *** 11:04:29 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Ah, hello." 11:04:44 PM Creed: "Actual Darksbane?" 11:04:56 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Indeed." 11:04:56 PM Anna: From what I can gather. 11:04:59 PM Caleb: Presumably. 11:05:01 PM Creed: "Called it." 11:05:15 PM Rune: He wants to talk to you, of course. 11:05:25 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Also, congrats. You didn't bring the girl to her death. Good choice." 11:05:39 PM Creed: "It was the bad choice, of course." 11:06:22 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I found when trading away world-ending level objects, I need to know what type of people I'm giving them to." 11:06:29 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Hence, the test." 11:06:36 PM Creed: "Makes sense." 11:06:38 PM Rune: Gullible ones. 11:06:56 PM Creed: "You say gullible but I do hope you're not referring to me." 11:07:30 PM Caleb: I think the reference is to all of us. 11:07:48 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I thought it was a good set-up." 11:07:57 PM Creed: "It was a bit strange of a set up." 11:08:11 PM Caleb: Says the person who didn't get shot with an arrow. 11:08:13 PM Rune: Second time in a week, so congratulations. 11:09:07 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Anyway, I also know where your blue egg is. Wanna talk?" 11:09:44 PM Creed: "Sure, though I already know who has it." 11:09:59 PM Josh: Darksbane: "But you don't know where." 11:10:23 PM Caleb: And you do? 11:10:27 PM Rune: Well, goodnight, if you change your mind there's tea and fruit and cookies inside. 11:10:27 PM *** Rune goes in. *** 11:11:10 PM Creed: "Let's talk, then." 11:11:23 PM Creed: "Preferably where nobody will get hurt." 11:11:39 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Here's fine by me." 11:11:53 PM Creed: "I do also mean passerbys" 11:12:06 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I've done enough smoke and mirrors today. So, I'll be quick and direct." 11:12:33 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Someone is muscling in on my turf and I want them gone." 11:12:55 PM Creed: "Name?" 11:13:03 PM Creed: "So everyone knows." 11:13:28 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Don't have one. Know she's working with people called "feather-men". Horrible name. Said to be wearing black feathered cloaks." 11:13:51 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I hear its a woman." 11:14:10 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I know she's working from the center ring out, somehow." 11:14:15 PM Creed: "Are you talking about Kenku? They're more feathers than men." 11:14:22 PM Anna: Well, calling them "crow-nies" wouldn't be all that nice. 11:15:13 PM Josh: Darksbane chuckles. "Don't think so. Black's the only one I know who uses Kenku. Would explain a lot, though." 11:16:05 PM Creed: (( did we catch the black dragonborn? )) 11:16:12 PM Creed: (( or did they get away? )) 11:16:22 PM Caleb: And why can't you deal with this yourself? 11:16:27 PM Josh: ((They got away)) 11:16:39 PM Creed: "Is this female a black dragonborn, by chance?" 11:17:03 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Cause anyway I deal with it would lead to a gang war, which would get really ugly. And no, don't think so. Some other player." 11:17:35 PM Anna: That would just be too convenient, so of course not. 11:17:37 PM Creed: "He isn't wrong, and if a gang war lets loose, the city will be in trouble." 11:17:55 PM Creed: "As a townsguard, that wouldn't be good for work." 11:18:42 PM Anna: It'll be bad for everyone. The slums are already overflowing with the sick and injured. 11:18:45 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Last thing I know. Runs are being made through the sewers, somehow. Some of my men were found dead down there, along with feathers." 11:19:28 PM Anna: I can't imagine an actual gang war will make things better. 11:19:56 PM Creed: "I'll help, to stop a gang war from happening." 11:20:08 PM Josh: Darksbane: "So, once you deal with this, come by and tell me, and we can swap stories. In the meantime, hope your new orange rock works for you." 11:20:18 PM *** Creed tilts her head *** 11:20:33 PM Creed: "...Oh! You gave us the orange Power?" 11:20:36 PM *** Anna is still holding the thing. *** 11:20:48 PM | Removed 11:20:01 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 11:21:02 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Good day." 11:21:02 PM Creed: "Well that answers that." 11:21:07 PM Josh: Darksbane leaves. 11:21:28 PM Creed: "It looks good with you, Anna." 11:21:37 PM Anna: ...Well, that was an experience. 11:21:38 PM Creed: "Try it out, you might learn some spells." 11:21:58 PM Creed: "In order to do it though, I'll tell you what William told me." 11:22:37 PM Anna: Should we go inside beforehand? 11:22:42 PM Creed: "Sure." 11:22:59 PM *** Anna does, indeed. *** 11:23:07 PM Josh: You guys go inside. You find Rune, Quill and Lyv around a table. 11:23:24 PM Rune: ... I hope I didn't do that. 11:23:31 PM Quill: No. 11:23:37 PM Rune: Wizards can be awfully arrogant. 11:23:53 PM | Edited 11:23:08 PM Anna: Is everything alright? 11:24:32 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, Creed, somewhere in the hullabaloo, you said you met Death again?" 11:24:37 PM Creed: "I did." 11:24:55 PM Josh: Taeral: "And what wise words of wisdom did she grant you?" 11:25:21 PM *** Rune starts writing on a piece of paper. *** 11:25:28 PM Creed: "If nothing was done, you were all going to die today." 11:26:34 PM Creed: "That is the gist of it." 11:26:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "...hardly comforting." 11:27:24 PM Josh: Tiprus comes out of her room. 11:27:30 PM *** Quill makes tea. *** 11:27:56 PM Creed: "It's Death. Her voice is soothing but her words are quite on the nose." 11:28:20 PM Josh: Tiprus says something in Infernal. 11:28:45 PM *** Creed responds *** 11:29:14 PM Quill: Well, thanks for letting us know you were gonna go consult death. Thanks for letting us know that you weren't just going to go off the girl because you're eggcrazy. 11:29:53 PM Creed: "Thanks for automatically assuming that I would go and murder someone for a world ending artifact." 11:30:52 PM Quill: I don't know enough about you to make any assumptions, Creed, I just know that you're accustomed to acting unilaterally toward your own goals. 11:31:48 PM Rune: I'm not good at reading minds. Or reading people. Or reading political situations, or dealing with humanoids, or anything. 11:32:09 PM Creed: "Then don't assume that I'm doing things just because you think I'd do it." 11:32:13 PM Quill: They're world ending. That's the first time I heard about that. All I know about them is that they're batteries for your portal thing. 11:32:34 PM Creed: "World enders, world starters, batteries for my portal home, call it whatever." 11:32:44 PM Creed: "I know full well what they are, and I'm using them to go home." 11:32:47 PM Rune: I didn't. I told myself you had other reasons the entire time we were riding to the prison. ... for one thing, it helped me not throw up. 11:33:17 PM Rune: Because I'm also not good at horse riding. 11:33:25 PM Creed: "I'm glad you thought better of me, Rune." 11:33:26 PM Josh: Tiprus starts crying. 11:33:28 PM Anna: Sorry about that. 11:33:39 PM Anna: Is she alright? 11:34:01 PM Anna: Well, obviously not. 11:34:01 PM Rune: Oh, no, it wasn't you at all! It really is me, I don't know how to do horse riding, that's all. We had a cow. And some chickens and two goats. 11:34:20 PM Josh: Tiprus screams something in infernal. 11:34:20 PM *** Creed is staring, aghast at Tiprus *** 11:35:32 PM Rune: ... that's what I thought. Hm. 11:35:45 PM Quill: ...what? 11:35:53 PM Josh: Tiprus is straight up weeping now. 11:35:54 PM Caleb: What's what you thought? 11:35:57 PM *** Creed exits the room *** 11:35:58 PM *** Rune hugs Tiprus and gives her a handkerchief. *** 11:36:34 PM Rune: ... I think we shouldn't say right now, honestly. It's not a secret secret but it's not something I should say, if that makes sense? 11:36:42 PM *** Anna looks rather befuddled. *** 11:36:55 PM Anna: Alright? 11:37:02 PM Quill: All right. 11:37:07 PM Rune: ... it's nothing life-th... well, it's nothing people are going to kill... ... ... it's not an immediate threat. 11:37:34 PM Quill: That's fine. See? Just tell me SOMETHING. Even if 'it's a secret'. 11:38:27 PM Rune: Right. It's not a secret at all per se, it's just personal. 11:39:03 PM Anna: Is it something I can help with? I am trained in medicine. 11:40:53 PM Rune: ... it's hard to say. 11:42:39 PM *** Rune pours herself a cup of goddamn tea. *** 11:42:51 PM Rune: There's not enough tea in the world for tonight. 11:43:12 PM Rune: We need a fire range. 11:44:05 PM Anna: I imagine an alliance between the elemental planes of fire and water would not be able to supply enough hot water for all the tea we'd need to deal with tonight. 11:44:22 PM Rune: A place outside where absolutely everything is flammable and inflammable and makes satisfying explosions when fireballed. 11:44:37 PM Anna: Well, that might be a bit of an overstatement. 11:45:28 PM Anna: That would actually be a good idea. Which reminds me, I got flowers for our garden. 11:45:36 PM *** Anna picks up the basket. *** 11:46:01 PM Caleb: We have a garden? 11:46:03 PM Rune: Good. I'm turning in my resignation tomorrow.